


the beginning (sort of. not really, but it's close enough)

by lavenderlotion



Series: a spider and a spark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Nogitsune, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: or: how they both ended up in the tower which eventually led to them meeting (and then falling in love)





	the beginning (sort of. not really, but it's close enough)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the summary is either

When Stiles blew up a  _ small _ portion of the preserve, his dad sent him to New York. Uncle Phil was hardly more than a distant memory that Stiles could scarcely remember from when he was little. Before his dad drove him to the airport, he hadn't seen his Uncle in more than twelve years, but the man waiting at the pickup was definitely not what he'd been expecting.

He was...bland in a way that nothing in Stiles' life was, at least, until Stiles got closer and the magic he barely had a grasp on reacted to him as though he were as big a threat to his safety as the rogue Alpha who'd caused the preserve explosion had been. It had taken a lot of deep breathing to keep him from exploding again, the control over his spark a fragile thing.

Stiles had managed to calm down, and Phil had managed to come across exactly as unassuming and bland as he outwardly seemed—until Phil had gone to lay a hand on Stiles' shoulder and his spark jumped from his skin and sent a shock through Phil's entire body. The older man had stumbled back a step and Stiles had been thankful that they were in what Phil claimed to be his apartment and that there was no one else around to see what happened.

He had to explain, in stuttering, nervous bouts of rambling, about his magic and the wolves he had run with and how things had gone to shit before he had left, how something had worn his skin and wrought devastation with his hands. It had been emotional for them both. Phil had the same nose as his mother and the same dark hair as both of them and it had  _ hurt _ to look at him and describe his failure, to lay out his secrets, the things he had never told the pack and had never wanted them to know and had, in the end, been the cause of them leaving him behind.

Phil had pulled him close and hugging him felt like hugging his dad. He was small and safe and everything would be okay, because Phil wasn't nearly as bland and unassuming as he tried to pass off. Phil had said there was someone— _ someones _ , if needed—that he wanted Stiles to meet. People that might be able to understand what he went through, that might be able to help. Stiles had been hesitant, but he'd went along with it, tired of feeling so alone.

And that's when Stiles had met his uncle's  _ husband _ .

From there, things had been good. At first, he had no idea what it was that Phil did, seeing as he barely spent any time at the apartment, and he was married to an Avenger. It was only after an incident in which Stiles became a hostage to a supervillain that Phil brought him into the fold—S.H.I.E.L.D had  _ really _ not been what he was expecting. It only made sense, though, seeing as his magic had always regarded Phil as a threat even if he didn't look much like one.

Stiles quickly fell into a new routine—living with Phil and Clint, going to school, and training at S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn't always feel comfortable in the dark, dingy halls of the secret organization, but he never had to walk them alone. There was Clint, and soon enough Tasha, and then James. If he wasn't at the apartment or at S.H.I.E.L.D, he was spending time at the Tower, which was probably the most exciting part of moving to New York.

Well, that and meeting Peter Parker. Nothing could beat that.

* * *

When Tony had asked Peter if he wanted to room at the  _ Tower _ when he went to University, Peter had been over the freaking moon. It was one thing to work alongside Tony Stark, childhood hero and the man he looked up to more than anyone else, but to  _ live with him _ —Peter thought he was going to have a heart attack when Tony had first asked him. He still scarcely believed that they were friends, even after years, and he often found himself worried that Tony was just humouring him.

Still, he took the offer. He loved Aunt May and he visited her often, but it was nice to have a bit more freedom. Tony wasn't his parent and he didn't act like it. Peter was given a floor—which,  _ really _ was unnecessary, but Tony wouldn't take it back—that he could come and go from as he pleased. When Ned felt like he was suffocating under his parent’s expectations, he moved into one of the many rooms that littered the floor.

Living with his best friend in the Avengers Tower was the best thing in the  _ world _ , and Peter often felt like he was dreaming.

Even with the freedom that Tony granted him, he didn't find himself doing anything crazy. College was a lot to handle. There was just so much to  _ do _ , so much more than there had ever been during high school. Peter knew he was smart and he had worked his ass off to get into a good school, but that didn't stop the creeping doubt. The little voice in the back of his mind that told him it wasn't really him, that he was only where he was because of Tony, even if Tony promised that he had nothing to do with it.

It wasn't that he didn't believe Tony, but rather that he didn't believe  _ himself _ . But as weeks bled into months and he put the work in and saw the results, he slowly began to believe that maybe it was actually of his own merit that he was where he was, that it was his own abilities that got him into his program the same way it was his hard work that got him the grades he was receiving.

And, even with the school work, he was still Spider-Man. He patrolled as often as possible, Ned in his ear from his spot at the Tower. Living there meant having access to all of its goodies, and it was easier than ever to keep on top of the crime around the city. With Ned there, he didn't have to swing around the city looking for trouble when F.R.I.D.A.Y could let them know exactly where trouble was happening far sooner than the police would ever know.

It helped, and eventually, he fell into a routine. He was still busy, but he got better at making time for Ned, and for Tony and for the team. The most unexpected part of living in the tower, probably, was getting closer with the other Avengers. James became a good friend, and Clint was always fun to be around. And then there was Stiles Stilinski.

There was Stiles Stilinski and a resulting sexuality crisis and then some of the happiest days of Peter's life.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
